


Moonlight Confessions

by xiusoodaeism



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Falling In Love, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pack Dynamics, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiusoodaeism/pseuds/xiusoodaeism
Summary: Jongdae has always hated being restricted by duty, so when the chance arrives he leaves only to be surprised when someone familiar shows up
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46
Collections: Shall we Chen? Fictional Fest First Round





	Moonlight Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> SWC PROMPT #440 
> 
> I want to start by giving a big big thank you to the mods who were so understanding and giving me an extension, an extension I used so so happily. I also want to say thank you to my prompter, there were so many lovely prompts but the moment I read yours I knew I had to have it. I had ideas immediately after picking it, and I started brainstorming right away. Unfortunately, life got the better of me and I struggled so hard to keep my motivation to continue writing this fic, trashing so many of my drafts but once I got into the zone I knew I could do it. I'm too embarrassed to admit the number of times I rewrote this piece but I got it done and I am very proud of it!
> 
> I also want to give a huge shout out to my of two friends R and C who kept me motivated as I sent them updates of how many words I had done and sent me encouragement when I felt like giving up. 
> 
> I truly hope that you enjoy this fic <3

“Hey do you ever feel you’re being watched,” Jongdae asks his coworker. It was a feeling he couldn’t shake off, for the past few weeks Jongdae constantly felt as though he was being watched. Especially when he was at work, the feeling getting stronger as it started nearing the year anniversary of when he left his hometown. And he always felt like his community would find him again, and it was a fear he constantly had, one he couldn’t get rid of. 

“Like, by random people or like you feel like someone is watching you, like the eyes on your back deal,” his coworker replies, as they finish up their lunch. 

“The later, the past few weeks I have been feeling like someone is watching me, especially at work. Like I’ll look around trying to find if someone is looking at me, and I don’t notice anyone, it’s been freaking me out.”

“You know, I can honestly say I have never experienced that, but maybe the next time you feel like you’re being watched quickly go into a store and see who walks by, maybe you’ll recognize someone?” 

“Hm, that’s a good idea, but knowing my luck it’ll just be me being paranoid and no one of importance,” Jongdae says with a laugh. By now their lunch break was over and the two of them needed to go back to work, and Jongdae’s quick to fall back into his daily work routine, cleaning tables, serving people their food and doing everything that was needed of him. Before long Jongdae finishes his shift, and because his job is at a small mom and pop restaurant, he’s able to bring home some food, which has always been something he was grateful for. He says goodbye to his coworkers before he makes his way home.

As Jongdae starts his walk back to his apartment, he feels more aware of his surroundings, especially wanting to know if someone is actually following him or if he is just paranoid. He truly is hoping it's his paranoia, especially since it was reaching the one year mark since he left his hometown, and he knew his friends and family would continue to look for him considering he ran away and he had a role to fulfill back home, one he didn’t ask for but one he was assigned. 

However he couldn’t push away the thought he was being followed and he took in his coworker’s advice and stepped into the nearest shop that had a window in the front that he could look through to see whoever walked by. He doesn’t notice anyone familiar so he accepts it was just his own paranoia, so he steps out of the store and glances around, but he notices a familiar face standing across the street standing still and watching. It takes Jongdae by surprise, and he feels his heart starting to beat faster, and he can almost hear his blood flow in his ears. It was a face he never wanted to see again, no matter how much he cares for them. He takes a deep breath in an effort to calm his nerves before calling out to him, “Sehun?” 

The figure looks at him in a shock for a second that he was recognized, before replying,” Jongdae… It's you,” before attempting to head over to him. Jongdae begins getting flustered not wanting to deal with speaking to his mate, before he turns away from Sehun and quickly begins walking to his apartment, he almost breaks out in a run to get away from him. It feels like time drags on before he arrives back at his apartment building, looking around and noticing the coast is clear before he lets himself inside the building and eventually back into his apartment. 

Now that Jongdae is inside he feels a sense of relief, the safety of his home comforting him. He drops the bag of food on his kitchen counter before getting himself a cup of water. He tries to keep busy inside his apartment, but it doesn’t work. All Jongdae ends up doing is walking around in listless circles, knowing that he’s been found and at any moment he’s gonna be asked to come back home, something he just doesn’t want to happen. 

Sure enough, he hears a knock on the door and he just knows it is Sehun, so he doesn’t bother to check as he opens the door. The apprehension is evident on Jongdae’s face as he faces Sehun and looks at him properly for the first time in almost a year. He waits a few moments before opening his mouth and speaking, “What are you doing here? Why have you been following me, and why couldn’t you just let me stay away?” 

“Jongdae… I’m not here to bring you back home, I’m just here to see if you’re okay and to know why you left. Of course I want you to come back home but I can’t make you, no matter what you think.”

“Oh right, just like you didn’t make me have a future I would hate right?” 

“That wasn’t my fault, I didn’t know that I was going to be the pack leader, nor did I know that it was something you didn’t want. It happened after we mated, remember?”

“It doesn’t really matter does it, either way it’s my future is it not?”

“Jongdae, I really don’t want to talk about this outside, can you please let me in. I just want to talk to you. That’s all,” Sehun implores Jongdae, and he knows he can say no but as much as Jongdae doesn’t want to admit this he has missed Sehun so he steps aside and lets Sehun enter his apartment. 

“So? Why now, why did find me now and not from the beginning,”questions Jongdae. 

“I started looking for you the moment I knew you were missing. You can’t forget that we are mated, that we care for each other. Before either of us knew that our futures were leading our pack we had fun being together right?”

“What took you so long to find me then? You keep bringing up that we are matched, which we are I know. I was there for the ceremony. Shouldn't you have done more to find me if I really was that important to you?”

“Jongdae… you hide really well, you can’t deny you did everything in your power to not be found. You didn’t want to be found. You were perfectly content with me never seeing you again. But, I remembered from all our conversations you wanted to live in a town close to the countryside and close enough to the city, something we never had back home, so I started looking for all possible cities it could be. It took some time, as you can see, but eventually I found you. However, I thought since being mates would help make it easier, that I could sense you better but no, that never happened. I’m happy I found you, even just knowing you are okay is enough for me, it’s really all I ever wanted.” 

“Okay, and you see I’m okay… so you can leave now. You don’t have to stay. Actually I would prefer it if you left now, I refuse to go back home,” Jongdae says with a small shrug. He finally felt like he achieved a sense of normalcy in his new life, and he wasn’t just going to let Sehun take it away from him, even if they were together. 

Sehun watches Jongdae with careful eyes before taking in a deep breath and nodding,”Okay, I will leave but I do plan on staying here for a few days. The same way I can’t tell you what to do you can’t do the same to me,” he finishes before giving Jongdae a smile and leaving, closing the door behind him.

Jongdae stays still for a few more minutes to make sure Sehun doesn’t come back, before collapsing onto his couch and taking in a shaky breath, “what the fuck.”

  
  
  


The day had started like any other of their mating ceremony days. The excitement was in the air and Jongdae could feel it from the moment he woke up. He might not have liked the concept of the ceremony or agree with it himself, but he did enjoy the fun that came with it. His mom had woken up early and made him breakfast, and he hears her calling for him,” Jongdae! Come down, I made all of your favorites.”

He rolls over to get out of bed, letting out a soft groan as he gets out of bed, going to the restroom to wash up. He looks at himself in the mirror, taking in deep sigh, “Jongdae… you got this. Just get through the day and then you can move on with your life. You’ve gone through the ceremony before, you WILL be fine.” Jongdae repeats this to himself a few more times before going to eat breakfast.

His mom already set out a plate for him, so the moment he sits down he gives her a smile as he starts to eat after piling food onto his plate. It might have been his nerves for the upcoming events of the day, but it doesn’t take him long to finish his plate. Once he finishes, he sits back in his chair not looking forward to his mother’s pep talk. The moment she sits down in front of him he knows it’s coming, so he braces himself for the same spiel she always tells him on these mating ceremonies.

“Sweetheart… you’ve been attending these ceremonies for the last three years, I don’t know why you never go through with any of your packmates who ask to court you, but you do need to eventually say yes. You have an obligation as a member of this pack to mate, everyone else is and as much as I think you’re the most important person in the pack, you aren’t more important than the pack rules Jongdae. Please just… consider saying yes to those who ask to court you. You don’t actually have to mate, it’s just considering mating them.”

“Mom, I know… I just… I want to feel like it's my choice. I want to feel like I have control over my life and if being picky with who I say yes to is the way to do it… so be it. I want to actually like my future mate.”

“I know this but Jongdae… just consider the people… Okay?,” his mom says to him with a deep sigh before getting up and smiling at him. “Okay, I know you probably want to go hang out with Baekhyun a bit before having to go to the ceremony, so I’ll leave you be, but please be on time and don’t forget I love you.”

“I love you too mom”, Jongdae replies with a smile, picking up his plate and dropping it into the sink before rushing to his room. He picks up his phone messaging Baekhyun.

[Jongdae -> Baekhyun]

. I’ll be over in like twenty minutes… and I guess I’ll be dressed too.

[Jongdae <\- Baekhyun]

. lmao dude… but okay, I’m dressed too…

Jongdae begrudgingly gets dressed, knowing his mother would be furious if he didn’t dress his best. So, he puts on a pair of black slacks, a nice button down top before he slicks back his hair. He checks himself out in the mirror and once he is relatively satisfied with his appearance, he pockets his phone and rushes out before saying goodbye to his mother. Once outside, Jongdae smiles and takes in a deep breath, letting the rush of fresh air brush past him before walking over to Baekhyun’s house.

In the short walk, which really only takes about 10 minutes, Jongdae sees the appeal of the small community they live in. Baekhyun’s house is at the other side of the town square, so he passes by some of the pack elders setting up the square for the night's event. He even notices his own grandparents helping, directing where they should put the chairs, the stage being covered in decorations as well. Jongdae rushes past the square before anyone spots him, slowing down once he gets to Baekhyun’s street, and knocking on his front door when he gets to his house.

“Bro, you’re looking sharp today,” is the first thing out of Baekhyun’s mouth when he opens the door to let Jongdae in.

“Please, you know I only dressed  _ up _ so my mom doesn’t get upset. She thinks I should finally give in and perhaps say yes to any of the people asking me on a date,” Jongdae retorts as he slips off his shoes before entering.

“I know but I’m just saying you do get asked it wouldn’t hurt to say yes… Plus, it is an excuse to leave town for a date,” Baekhyun says as he follows Jongdae to his own room, and once inside Jongdae sits himself down on Baekhyun’s bed, laying down.

“Hm, maybe. Or I’m just waiting for the right person to ask me,” Jongdae groans out before sitting up. “It would be nice to not be subjected to some of our packs archaic traditions like, just because I’m an omega I have to sit down and wait for an alpha to ask me out. Like Baekhyun, its not my fault I’m an omega, I never wanted to be one… but I guess I have to sit and be seen as some sort of prize for someone. I just would like to choose or at least have more of a say in what I can do. It just sucks because I can’t.”

“Yeah, but are you at least considering someone or hoping someone asks you? You can’t actually be opposed to everyone in our pack?,” Baekhyun asks him, turning to look at him.

“Hm, I haven’t really considered anyone, but I guess I have a few people I wouldn’t be opposed to saying yes to… we’ll see… what about you?”

“Baekhyun… You know I’m interested in him and I’ve dropped hints so many times but I’m hoping this time he finally asks me… if he doesn’t I might actually ignore him forever after this and say yes to anyone else that asks me, and I have told him that,” Baekhyun groans out before lying down next to Jongdae.

Jongdae enjoyed his home life, he enjoyed his pack but the one thing he could never and probably would never wrap his head around was their tradition for mating, twice a year they would have a day in which the unmated and of-age members of their pack were allowed to officially start courting someone. People in his pack dated, went out but never anything official until after the mating ceremony. The way it worked was omegas were the ones who were asked by both betas and alphas. Betas could be asked by alphas and betas as well, which finally led to Alphas being the ones who asked omegas and betas.

  
  
  
  


The issue Jongdae had with this tradition, it made it impossible for someone to decide what they wanted to do with their future, they had to wait until they were mated to do anything and once that happened they were given that honor. Jongdae had always wanted to feel in control but with these specific traditions he couldn’t. However despite that he wanted to focus on what could happen, maybe he’d be lucky and no one would pick him this time around. 

The two of them spend a few more hours talking, just doing what they can to kill time. For Jongdae himself, it feels like time drags on while being too fast and before he knows it, it’s time for him and Baekhyun to go to the town square. It’s not a long walk to the square and once they get there they find any two empty seats and sit down. The seats fill up with all the eligible members of their mating ceremony, and it doesn’t take too long for them to be completely filled up. Once they are filled up the pack waits for the current elders to get up and speak. 

“Our people, we are here for another ceremony. As we all know this is an important part of our traditions, the ability to properly honor our ancestors and pack by picking mates for our younger generation,” the pack’s alpha speaks. But by now Jongdae zoned out, hearing the same speech his whole life, and he really didn’t care to hear it again. All he really does while waiting for the proceedings to start is nod when everyone nods to make it look like he is listening. 

Not too long after the alpha speaks, the rest of the elders come to the stage, all clasping their hands, raising them and then dropping them. They each come forward and say a small wish for the pack, most wishing for posterity and successful pairings for everyone. Once that step is done, the alpha and his omega mate light the bonfire in the middle of the circle where everyone is sitting. The lighting of the fire signals everyone eligible to stand and move around. Jongdae and Baekhyun both stand up and before they part Jongdae leans over and whispers, “Good luck. I hope you get your pick. Make sure you hover around him so he knows to ask you!”

Baekhyun laughs and nods, moving immediately towards the person he wants to ask him, a soft spoken Beta named Kyungsoo. Jongdae himself doesn’t really expect anything to come out of this so he continues to walk around, once again zoning out. He continues to do that before standing in front of the bonfire, letting the warmth of the fire warm him up. He looks up at the sky and notices the moon and just how bright it shines on him. 

“Jongdae,” a voice calls out, and Jongdae is confused, shaking his head so he can stop looking at the fire and looks around for the source of the voice. He’s surprised to find a tall slender man standing on the other side of the fire, shifting on his feet.

“Sehun?”

“Yeah, I’m surprised to see you here, I figured this ceremony you’d be standing on the sidelines again,” Sehun says as he walks towards Jongdae. 

“I was going to do that this year but I promised my mom I would actually give it a try this time,” Jongdae admits. It wasn’t a secret in their community. Jongdae wasn’t a fan of their traditions. He wasn’t surprised that Sehun brought it up, however he was confused as to why Sehun was reaching out to him. “Are you trying to not pick someone this year or were you just feeling cold?”

“Neither actually, I’m here to ask if you would consider me as a mate. I’ve always admired how set you are in your ways, it’s something I am envious of. And you’re also really attractive and I would love if you gave me a chance and said yes,” Sehun responds, his voice wavering for a second as a sign of his nerves failing him for a moment, before he clears his throat. 

Sehun’s request takes Jongdae by surprise, not expecting to be asked as most people knew he wouldn’t agree. As he thinks about he figures it wouldn’t hurt and he’d be making his mother happy, so he nods,” Yeah, I’ll say yes. But this doesn’t mean we’re mated and we have to go out on a bunch of dates and figure out if we even are compatible first.”

“Yeah, that sounds perfect to me,” Sehun says with a smile,” Anything you want really. I’m just happy you just said yes.” Sehun stands next to Jongdae and holds out his hand, and Jongdae chuckles softly before holding his hand. Since they have now decided on being a pair, the two of them sit back down on the seats, and once they have sat down Jongdae glances around trying to see if Baekhyun is also sitting down, and when he spots him next to Kyungsoo Jongdae feels a sense of relief, happy that Baekhyun got asked by person he wanted. 

By the end of the night many pairs have been formed. The pack alpha comes back to the center of the stage reminding the pairs that they have two months to decide on if they want to become mated pairs and if not nothing needs to happen. They then take fire from the bonfire and light the candles in the square which signals it's time for the partying and eating to start. Everyone stands up at once moving around to their friends and families.

“Do you have family you want to go to, or anyone you want to talk to,” Jongdae asks Sehun.

“Not really, we can talk to my parents if you want. What about you?”

“About the same, do you want to do your parents and then mine. After we can just roam around and talk to friends?”

“Sounds good.”

Sehun looks around for a moment before spotting his parents and lets Jongdae know, so the two of them make their way to Sehun’s parents. The routine is familiar to Jongdae, telling the parents who he is and that he’s looking forward to learning more about Sehun. They respond kindly, however Jongdae can sense something is off about them, that they aren’t too sure as to why he was picked but he doesn’t let it phase him. Eventually they make their way to Jongdae’s own parents. His own mother is very excited that he didn’t reject anyone, and Sehun assures Jongdae’s parents that he is looking forward to impressing and getting to know Sehun even more. 

  
  


After the introductions, the two of them go around finding friends, happy for their own friends who were asked, Jongdae especially happy for Baekhyun, giving him a tight hug once they finally have a chance to talk.

“He asked you! I told you you would get him Baekhyun,” is the first thing Jongdae tells Baekhyun. 

“I know, I’m starting to think you might be able to tell my future,” Baekhyun says with a chuckle.

“Please! You just know I’m happy for you!,” Jongde replies, giving him another hug. 

“And you, you said yes to someone!”

“I know it's a shock but who knows. More so he even said he knows I don’t usually go through with it. I don’t know if his expectations are low but we shall see.” 

They continue to talk, Kyungsoo and Sehun joining in and the four of them getting food and setting back down as they all talk and watch the celebration go on. Once the night ends, the candles get blown out and everyone begins leaving the square. Sehun asking if he could walk Jongdae home, to which he said yes to. Once at his door Jongdae gives Sehun a hug and lets him know that he will be free the next afternoon if he wants to do anything. Sehun says he looks forward to seeing him the next day and waves as he leaves. The moonlight bright in the sky as Sehun makes his way home and Jongdae enters his house and goes to his room he gets surprised that he was quick to take initiative with Sehun, realizing he felt a sense of comfort around him which was different from everyone else he had tried to partner with.

The next day, Sehun shows up at his house, Jongdae already ready for him. Sehun lets him know they’re going to go to a cafe a few towns over, and Jongdae is surprised by how much fun he had, realizing that being around Sehun is an enjoyable experience. This routine of going on dates, even just spending hours talking to each other continues for a few more weeks before the two of them come to the realization that they’re compatible. So on the next date, Jongdae musters up the courage to ask Sehun if he would be interested in officially becoming mates. 

Sehun says yes, and then admits he never expected Jongdae to be the one to ask. 

“You’re right about that, but I realized that I think you and I fit each other and I definitely like you. And I hope you like me too, especially since you said yes.”

“Of course I like you, I was actually planning on asking you soon. I had a whole thing in the works, I was going to take you to a movie night and when the credits rolled around I would ask and then also would have baked a cake for you to bring out as well. That would have the message on it. I’m kind of disappointed that I couldn’t ask you like that though,” Sehun admits with a chuckle. 

“Maybe something will happen in the future that will let you ask me in that way,” Jongdae responds. “Do you want to go to the pack leaders and let them know we want to do the ceremony?”

Sehun nods and the two make their way over to the pack leader’s office. Once they are let inside they see the leader and his mate, who wish them congratulations when they tell them they want to be mated. Because neither of them have ever done this before, they are told the process is simple all they need to do is a blood oath, and if they choose to they can also do a traditional bite. They then pick a date to do it, which ends up being the very next weekend. They say their goodbyes to the leaders and go back to Sehun’s house. 

They spend some time discussing what they want to do, eventually agreeing on doing both the bite and oath, choosing the bite to be on the shoulders. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It feels like time flies by, and before Jongdae knows it it’s time for his mating ceremony and he can admit to himself that he feels nervous. Jongdae dresses up in his finest outfit, and goes with his parents to the town square where he sees Sehun and his family waiting for him. Jongdae also notices Kyungsoo and Baekhyun waiting there for them as well, the two of them had already completed their ceremony a few days prior. 

The procedures for the official mating ceremony are really simple, the bonfire remaining lit since the pairing, the pack alpha makes a small incision on both Jongdae and Sehun’s wrists and they drop their blood into the fire, symbolizing their lifelong promise to each other. They then bite each other’s shoulders as well, and have officially become mated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jongdae and Sehun settle into a routine now that they have mated, discussing plans to live together soon, what they want to do for their future. Jongdae continues to inform Sehun that he ideally would like to move away from their community and discover and explore the world. 

“You don’t want to stay here?”

“Not really, like don’t get me wrong. I love our community and I have no regrets growing up here, but I don’t want to feel like my choices are being made for me. I want to feel like I have a say in what I do and where I go, so I want to leave for a bit and discover what else the world has to offer before deciding what I actually want to do with my life. I know we’re mated now but I figured we could afford to leave for sometime. It isn’t as though we have anything keeping us here, except for our families and friends.”

“Yeah, that sounds like it could be fun, or at least an interesting way to live our first few years.”

“So you would be down to do this with me?”

“Perhaps, I just have to think about it,” Sehun says with a nervous chuckle.

His apprehension is odd to Jongdae, unsure why he wouldn’t want to do this or be as excited. Their community has always been small so it isn’t like they would be missing out on anything. 

Jongdae doesn’t think more of it, figuring that Sehun would eventually come around, even if it was for a small period of time, Jongdae just wanted the chance to leave. 

“Anyways, I have to go, I’ll talk to you later Dae,” Sehun rushes out, pressing a small kiss to Jongdae’s forehead before rushing out of Jongdae’s room. 

“Weird,” Jongdae mumbles to himself before moving to go onto his laptop, looking up places around him he wants to visit. He does this for a few more hours before he hears a knock on his room’s door. 

“Come in.”

“Jongdae, sweetie, did you hear? The pack leader called for a meeting and everyone needs to go and it’s going to be tonight,” his mother says as she steps into the room. 

“A meeting? Why? They’ve never called for one before.”

“Yeah, i’m not sure why it’s happening but we’re leaving in an hour. Make sure you’re ready okay sweetie?”

“Yeah, I’ll be ready. Thanks for telling me mom,” Jongdae says and he is definitely confused by this, he’s still suspicious of both Sehun and why he was apprehensive about Jongdae’s plans to leave their town for a bit. 

Once it’s time for them to leave so they can head to the town square they do so, and once they arrive it seems as though everyone in their pack is confused by why this meeting is called. Jongdae spots Baekhyun and moves to sit down next to him. 

“Any idea why they called a meeting,” is the first thing Jongdae asks Baekhyun. 

“Nope, I can’t think of any reason why they would call a meeting. We don’t have anything happening anytime soon right?”

“Yeah, it’s weird but I guess we’re finding out now,” Jongdae says as he notices the leader and his mate come onto the stage. 

“I’m sure you all are wondering why I called this meeting, and why this is so out of the blue,” their leader says, taking in a deep breath before continuing, “ As you all know I have been leader for sometime now, and while it has been a fulfilling experience for me and my mate leading everyone here and watching us grow and have people leave and new members join us. I know at times it hasn’t been easy and I’ve made mistakes but I think as I have gotten older I have released it is time for me to leave this position.” 

Once their leader says that a collective gasp leaves everyone, Jongdae turns to look at Baekhyun in confusion, mouthing “what” to Baekhyun. Jongdae also looks around trying to find Sehun but is unable to, confused because he seems to be the only person missing. 

“Now now, don’t be too upset by this. I’m still going to be staying in the community to train the new leader who I and the other elders have already picked. I will still be here.”

Announcing that they have picked the new pack leader causes the people to look around in confusion, but as everyone looks around in confusion wondering who it could be, that is when Jongdae realizes that the new pack leader is going to be Sehun. 

“No no no” whispers Jongdae to himself, the realization of why Sehun was so apprehensive about Jongdae wanting to leave their town, realizing that he was meant to stay and help lead the pack with Sehun. 

“Please everyone welcome our new leader, Sehun,” their former leader says before stepping aside and welcoming Sehun to the stage. 

“Thank you for the welcome, I hope I can properly lead you all and I will make you all proud that I was chosen,” Sehun says, “ and I hope you all can teach me and I continue to learn as we all navigate this new change.” 

And upon hearing that, the pack claps and stands up, waiting for Sehun to step down and get properly reintroduced to everyone as their new leader. Instead of congratulating him Jongdae, moves to the side, waiting to have eye contact with Sehun, shaking his head at him before running off. 

Jongdae can’t begin to describe the hurt he was feeling, knowing that because he was mated with Sehun he would be the pack leader’s mate, which meant he was now responsible for the pack as well. He no longer would be able to pursue what he wanted to do, he couldn’t travel and discover himself. 

In the midst of him running just, trying to escape or at least escape his new reality. He knows it’ll take Sehun sometime to follow him, so he’s ready for him. When he hears Sehun approaching him, he turns around to face him and snaps, “ What the fuck? What the hell Sehun? How could you not tell me this. We’ve been official mates for four months now and never once did you inform me that you were going to be the pack leader. Did you know before we mated? Did you think it would be funny to not let me know that my worst fear would be coming true that I would have to stay here and never find myself?”

“Okay, Dae please listen to me. I understand that you’re upset and you have every reason to be, but please believe me I only found out that I was picked for this position a month or so after we mated. I guess the leaders told my parents awhile ago and they knew when we got mated but they needed the leaders to be the one to tell me. I wouldn't have asked you to be my mate if I knew earlier. And once they did tell me I was immediately thrust into training. I guess something they never share with the rest of us is that it’s something assigned to you. You can’t actually say no. They figured for some reason I would be best suited for the position.”

“Once you found out, why didn’t you tell me though?”

“Because I didn’t know how, I kept thinking about how I would tell you but I couldn’t figure it out. Then before I knew it, today rolled around and it was too late,” Sehun admits, “It is my fault you didn’t find out earlier but at this point there is nothing else I can do.” 

Jongdae huffs when he hears this shaking his head,” So what does this mean for me? What do I now need to do. Sehun, you do realize that now nothing I will ever do again will be for me. I will be destined to help everyone, and stay in this town.”

“I know and I’m sorry. But to answer your question you’re gonna train with the former lead omega and they’re going to help you learn what is expected of you.” 

Jongdae nods as he hears this, trying to figure out a way to accept his new fate.

“Okay, well, I still need some time to process this. Let me be for a bit, and I guess come take me to head omega when my training starts. I’m assuming I can have some time to myself before it happens?”

“Oh yeah, definitely. I can give you a week, if that works?”

“I guess. I’ll see you in a week Sehun,” Jongdae says before walking away, ignoring Sehun’s goodbye and running home. Once he gets home, he runs into his room and feels himself break, begging to sob. Realizing that everything he feared for his future happened, he would never be allowed to leave his community and the love he had for his people couldn’t overshadow that. The reminder that his home would now be his prison hurts and eventually he sobs himself to sleep. 

For the next week, Jongdae spends his days in his room, letting himself hurt. He lets himself cry as he ignores his mom and Baekhyun everytime they knock on his door, the only time he lets them in is when he eats. Not at all responding to them when they tell him it will be okay, mainly because there is no way they would know. Eventually Jongdae feels as though his crying worked and he begins to feel better. This isn’t to say he has accepted his fate but Jongdae feels as though he can go through with the training he needs to do. 

However in the back of his mind, Jongdae began formulating a plan, telling himself that if this new life isn’t something he wants he’d leave. He knew that for the sake of his own self he needed to give himself an out, an out that no one knew. 

Hearing a knock on the door Jongdae gets up off his bed, and opens the door looking at Sehun,”I guess you’re here to take me to my training.”

“I said I’d be here in a week, and I know you aren’t excited to be there but I hope you can give it a try, and maybe find a way to enjoy it,” says Sehun with a shy smile. 

Jongdae shrugs in response before stepping out of his room, “Lead the way Sehun,” he says as he follows Sehun out the door. 

The walk to the former leader’s home is a short one, Sehun dropping him off and wishing him luck before going to his own training. 

Jongdae knocks softly against the door as he waits for the door to open, and once it does a gentle face greeting him, “ Oh Jongdae it’s so nice to finally meet you. Come in come in,” they say stepping aside letting Jongdae inside. 

“I don’t think we have properly met, I tend to stay in the background, doing what I can from afar. I’m not keen on being the center of attention so that’s why you might not remember my name but I’m called Yixing. And you obviously know my mate Minseok, who I think is with Sehun. Now from what I have been told and can gather, you don't want to have this life and I understand that. It took me a while to accept that this would be my life.” 

“How did you learn to like this life? How do you find joy in being restricted every day, knowing that you not only live for yourself but for everyone here?”

“I wouldn’t say I live for the pack but the responsibilities I do have make it seem that way. A lot of what I do is the mediation and making sure omegas are taken care of during their heats.”

At the mention of heats, Jongdae lets out a shudder. For omegas, heats aren’t an enjoyable experience as they happen twice a year. For the male omegas, it's the time their bodies are able to be pregnant as long as they get knotted, although most males in their pack choose not to have that happen. For the female omegas, it’s just another chance for their bodies to get ready for pregnancy. Jongdae himself has experienced a few heats, always choosing to go through it alone, and now that he’s mated he can’t fathom having heat sex with Sehun, not wanting to have the possibloty of getting pregant. 

“Oh, what exactly do you do to help?”

“Well, I’m sure you know it’s a time where us omegas have the highest chance of getting pregnant, but we still need to make sure your equipt for what that entails, so what I do is make sure parents give their children the proper fluids and supplements to take and I also grow the herbs for teas they also take. I’m sure you’ve taken some of those?”

“Oh yeah, I just thought that was something my parents had, I never knew you were responsible for that.”

“Yeah, can’t let everyone know our secrets. But something else I do is helping with the omegas and betas that do get pregnant. And, it’s pretty much the same thing, I make sure they’re properly cared for and are taking the right steps for a successful pregnancy. Something else I do is, for male omegas who do want to have a child, I have to make sure they take a certain tea during and after their heat, up until the delivery of their child. It’s really the only way they can have a successful pregnancy.” 

“Wait what,” hearing this causes Jongdae a lot of confusion, as he never knew that there were things he needed to take to ensure a successful pregnancy. 

“Yeah, our pack has been doing this for generations. After a while, it was something I had pride in knowing and being responsible for. So I guess now most of your training will be teaching all that I do. I know it’s a lot and not something you might enjoy right off the bat, but with due time I truly believe you will love this,” Yixing says to Jongdae with a soft encouraging smile. 

Jongdae gives him a small nod, repeating his mantra to himself, that he must escape if he really must; however, he does remember he must give this a try, not that he has a choice to do so. 

This routine of visiting Yixing almost daily and learning how much he does for the pack does give Jongdae a new appreciation for what Yixing does. Not only that he begins to learn the inner workings of the dynamic between both Yixing and Moinseok and what they have done to help the pack. He learns how they do trades with neighboring packs and go on weekly trips to the main cities for resources. It all seems important to Jongdae but after weeks of learning this information, he realizes it still isn’t enough for him. During this time he also does training with Sehun and learns from other elders on what they also have to do for conflicts. 

Eventually, Jongdae decides he needs to leave, and he wants to utilize the out he has given himself. And because he has done most of the training on how to be the pack leader’s mate he knows he has to leave before he can’t.

He begins to formulate his plan, knowing his best bet in leaving would be at night on his way back from a date with Sehun, his parents would already be asleep and Sehun would be home. However Jongdae knows he doesn’t want to leave empty-handed so he makes sure before his date with Sehun he packs a duffle bag with clothes and some money. He leaves the bag in his room and decides when he comes back from his date he’d take it with him and leave. So once his date with Sehun finishes, a date he really enjoyed as it was his last chance to spend with Sehun before not seeing him again. 

As he leaves Sehun’s house and the two of them step outside Jongdae gives Sehun a tight hug and leaves a lingering kiss against his lips. He pulls away for a second to admire Sehun's features, taking in just how handsome he is especially under the moonlight, and how it makes Sehun even more ethereal. Sehun then responds to his kiss, ducking his head back down and cupping Jongdae’s cheeks and before pressing and moving his lips against Jongdae’s and then pulling away, whispering that he loves him. Jongdae pulls away from Sehun in shock, not expecting to hear that from Sehun and not wanting to hear especially since he would be leaving in a few hours. 

“What, what did you say,” Jongdae asks in shock, looking at him in confusion, not at all wanting to hear that.

“That I love you. I know it has been hard to accept our new responsibilities and what we both wanted to do can’t really happen anymore but we are making due with what we have to do and it means a lot to me that you have put so much effort forward. It’s not easy even for me but I think this just shows how well we are together,” Sehun confesses with a laugh. 

“You mean a lot to me too. I don’t want to say I love you but I do care for you so much, you deserve to hear it when I do love you, but until then, just now I do really really care for you,” Jongdae admits. 

“Understandable,” Sehun replies, kissing Jongdae one more time before letting him leave. 

Jongdae gives him one last hug before leaving, and on his walk home Jongdae is still in shock that Sehun had told him he loved him, not expecting it but it still isn’t enough for him to stay. So by the time he arrives back at his house, he rushes up to his room and is quick to add his laptop to his bag taking anything else he needs before leaving. 

He doesn’t often leave his town but he does know that he can pick up a taxi not too far out, so he does. Once in the taxi Jongdae requests his destination and they take him there, its the nearest big city and he doesn’t have any plans to stay there long wanting to jump from city to city before his final destination, which he ends up doing. In his final city, Jongdae is quick to find a job, and not too long after that he finds a cheap apartment, not caring how it is rather just needing a place to live. 

  
  
  
  


Jongdae still can’t believe Sehun found him and is staying in his new city, this realization causes a lot of apprehension for him, knowing that at any chance he can run into Sehun and he would have to deal with him. Especially since he ran off after Sehun confessed to him, but Jongdae refuses to let that knowledge take over his life, so he doesn’t.

Whenever he passes Sehun in his daily life he chooses to ignore him, wanting that freedom he so desperately craved. A few days later Jongdae realizes that Sehun isn’t showing up anymore and for some reason that upsets him, he figured that Sehun would stay around until he wanted to go home. He also finds himself missing seeing Sehun around, it hits him just how much he's missed him. 

A week later, he hears yet another knock on his door, and he’s quick to open it, surprised to see both Baekhyun and Sehun there,” Guys? What are you both doing here,” is the first thing out of Jongdae’s mouth before letting them in. 

“Sehun came back and to let us know he found you, but because he does have to stay and do his own duties he couldn’t stay here long, but when he went to come back I begged him to let me come with him. I haven’t seen you in so long Dae, and I’ve missed you so much,” Baekhyun says before sitting down on Jongdae’s couch, 

“I’ve missed you too,” Jongdae responds before sitting down next to him.

“I’ll let you guys catch up, Baekhyun let me know when you want me to pick you up,” Sehun says to the two of them before letting himself out. 

“So why didn’t you tell me you were planning this, and how could you not let me know you left. Do you know how much I missed you,” Baekhyun complains, giving Jongdae a small shove. 

“Because I couldn't let anyone know what I was planning, you know if I did I wouldn’t be able to actually leave. And I missed you more, I haven’t done much other than work and travel every now and then,” Jongdae says before settling back into his couch. 

“Yeah that makes sense, but you have to promise to stay in contact with me once I leave, if you don't I will come back and bug you until you do! But other than that, I’ve been good. I started taking classes again, and I plan on being a teacher for the school in our town.”

“I promise, but a teacher? You finally decided on what you want to do! I’m proud of you Baek.”

“Yeah, you know I’ve always been good with kids and I figured it was a good opportunity… Oh! And more exciting news: Kyungsoo and I moved in together. You know the apartments by the creek? We got a place there and it’s been really nice. “

“What the heck, I’ve always wanted to live there. Send me pictures when you get the chance okay,” Jongdae says. And the two of them spend hours talking before Baekhyun asks the dreaded question.

“So, do you plan on coming back home? Or at least when do you plan on coming home?”

“I’m not sure, I really have been enjoying my time away and it’s helped me accept more of my life, but I don’t think I’m ready to give up my last chance of independence. I know I’ll still have it back home but for me it feels like this is what I need.”

“Have you at least told Sehun that? You know he misses you…,” Baekhyun shares and Jongdae knows that it probably wasn’t that easy on Sehun but that isn’t something he could control, still bothered by Sehun not sharing such an important detail with him. 

“I haven’t but I guess when I finally do we shall see,” Jongdae admits with a shrug. 

“Okay, I think it’s time for me to go, I have to study for a test, but you better stay in contact with me,” Baekhyun says before standing up and giving him a hug. When Baekhyun opens the door Sehun is on the other side waiting for him, and Jongdae decides that this perfect opportunity to talk to Sehun. 

“Hey Sehun can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Yeah, of course,” Sehun quickly responds before turning to Baekhyun for a moment,” I’ll see you in a minute, here are my keys okay?”

Baekhyun gives him a nod before leaving and once he is gone, Sehun turns to look at Jongdae in confusion,” What did you want to talk about Dae?”

“So I want to let you know I eventually plan on returning home but it needs to be on my own time, being away has helped me so much, and it has allowed me to come to terms with my own destiny and my responsibilities I have with our pack. I’m learning about myself while being away and I am so sorry I left so abruptly to do it, but I just know if I had stayed I would never be able to leave and I would grow resentful of everyone and everything there.”

“I know, and that’s why I’m not begging you to come back, but like I said I do plan on coming on the weekends just to make sure you're okay. I don’t want you to come back until you feel ready, everyone back home misses you.”

  
  


“I also wanted to ask if you would be okay with us going out sometimes when you come visit. I figure being around you might help me,” Jongdae admits. 

“I would really love that, I would honestly do anything to just be around you. Even if it was just watching you work,” Sehun responds with a chuckle. 

“Okay well, in that case do you want to go out the next time you come? You can even meet me at my job and watch me for a bit there.”

“I’d love that, but I really do have to go now. Hopefully I’ll see you soon,” Sehun says before giving Jongdae a wave and letting himself out.

Once he leaves Jongdae lets out a big sigh of relief, happy that he was able to see Baekhyun again, and realizing that seeing him and learning about all the new updates in his life he is missing out on so much happening in his community, things he wishes he could have learned sooner. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few weeks later Jongdae is at work and feels someone is watching him, oddly familiar to the first time he realized he was being watched. He turns around trying to find the person watching him, and he is quick to spot Sehun, walking over to him, “ I see you’re quick to watch me at work.”

“Well, I couldn’t miss the opportunity to see you, after all you did invite me here.”

“I know, I know, but anyways what can I get for you?”

“Well, first when do you get off work and for food can I please get a coffee and a slice of cake?”

“I get off in thirty minutes, and sure,” Jongdae responds before putting in Sehun’s order, and a few minutes later he brings it to Sehun. 

“Thank you, I’ll enjoy this and watching you!”

  
  


Jongdae lets out a chuckle when he hears this shaking his head. And sure enough once he finishes his shift Sehun is still waiting there for him so he goes and sits in front of Sehun, “So what do you have planned for us to do today?”

“Well, I figured we could get dinner but before that you can show me around town, showing me everything you do here and where you go.”

“I can do that, I think you’ll like it here,” Jongdae says before standing up. Sehun follows along, and once the two of them step outside, Jongdae begins to give Sehun a mini tour of the city. He begins pointing out all the places he enjoys, places he doesn't like and his favorite places to eat. All the while Sehun follows along attentively, asking questions about why he likes those places and Jongdae is happy to share these details with him. 

The tour continues on for a few more hours before Jongdae and Sehun end up back where they started,” So this is the town, It’s not the biggest one around but it is wonderful.”

  
  


“I can see why you like it so much, It’s a lot different to ours. Ours barely has any shops or places to eat, but we do have a lot more parks.”

“I know, and I miss those parks a lot. But it has been really nice to get a different vibe and experience this past year.” 

“I can see that, and you also look like you’ve benefited a lot from this town. You look a lot happier,” Sehun admits to Jongdae.

“I do feel a lot happier, it really has helped me being here.”

“I’m glad. Now, where should we go to eat. All I have had today was that cake, and I am starved. Take me to your favorite restaurant, Dae.”

Jongdae nods and takes him to his favorite pasta restaurant, once inside they both order their dishes, Jongdae ordering a cheesy dish and Sehun ordering the same thing but with chicken. The two of them settle into their seats and begin eating once their food arrives, Jongdae asking questions about what has been happening back home, Sehun sharing that it has been going well with little to no problems but he does admit he has trouble dealing when people want to do things he isn’t used to, sharing that a few of the younger kids want to go on trips outside for a way to get used to things that aren’t familiar. 

“You know, maybe that’s something you and I can do. We can perhaps loosen up rules and let people feel like they have more freedoms, I know that was something I always struggled with and I am sure other people struggle with that as well.”

“We could, we have time to figure out what we want to change and how to make life better for our pack.”

“We do,” Jongdae replies, as the two of them finish up their food. And once they are finished Jongdae and Sehun leave and head back to Jongdae’s apartment where Sehun drops him off. 

“This was really nice, I forgot how much fun I had doing this with you,” Jongdae admits to Sehun, before standing on his tiptoes and leaving a kiss against his cheek,” I guess I’ll see you soon. And don’t worry I will message you so you don’t miss me too much,” Jongdae finishes before turning to head into his apartment. 

“Sounds good to me, and I’m excited for our next date,” Sehun responds before waiting until Jongdae is out of his sight before leaving. Once inside his apartment Jongdae has a satisfied smile on his face, happy that things with Sehun have seemed to pick up almost immediately. He is excited to see what else happens for now he wouldn’t change anything else. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Their next few dates go the same way Jongdae and Sehun rediscover their chemistry and how they want to interact with each other. Neither of them see these changes as their new normal but rather as a way to accept the changes they both need to make with each other. 

One of Jongdae’s favorite new memories with Sehun has been when he picks him up after his shift and already had a date plan, picking up food from his favorite restaurant and then taking him to the ocean where they watch the sunset on the beach. And afterwards they get a hot drink from one of the stands and walk along the sand as they watch the sky shift from the colored sunset to moonlight. 

It’s on this specific date that Jongdae feels as though he is ready to come home, realizing that with Sehun being so patient and understanding of everything he has been going through never once getting angry that he selfish and left, never blaming him for making his life back home difficult as he dealt with being a leader alone, and because of that Jongdae realizes that he loves Sehun. 

“Wait Sehun,” Jongdae calls out, and Sehun turns to look at him, tilting his head in confusion, the moonlight shining on him and Jongdae is immediately reminded of when Sehun first confessed to him. 

“Hmm?”

“I hope you know how much I care for you, and these past few months with us relearning how to navigate around each other and what we want for our future. I know it must have been hard to deal with the pack alone and how difficult it can be, I’m just remembering how annoying I was and all the shit I used to do, so imaging you having to deal with that alone, I feel very apologetic to you.”

“Dae, please don’t. I don’t want you to feel sorry, this was something you needed to do and I’m happy you did it.”

“I know and I am grateful, and with everything that’s happened I think it’s time I told you this. Sehun, I love you. I love you so much and I am so grateful you asked me to consider you as a mate and I am so happy you did. From the very start you have always been so understanding of me and what I needed, and I know that I perhaps wasn’t the best mate in retrospect. But we did do a blood oath and I am more than happy now to come home and be by your side as we lead together,” Jongdae confesses, looking shyly at Sehun. 

“You love me?,” is all that can come out of Sehun’s mouth, which causes Jongdae to let out a soft chuckle.

“Yes I love you.”

“I love you too. And do you really mean that? That you want to come home?,” Sehun shyly responds, which Jongdae is of course understanding of. 

“Yeah, I already gave in my two weeks and ended my lease so I kind of have to come home. Of course, if you’ll take me?”

“Oh my god yes, of course… Wait, take you? Does this mean you want to move in with me?”

“Well yeah? I figured it’s about time and plus my heat should be coming around soon and don’t you want to help me with that?”

“Oh definitely,” is all Sehun says before wrapping Jongdae in a hug and twirling him around. He sets him back on the ground and almost immediately wraps his arms around Jongdae’s waist, ducking his head down to give Jongdae a kiss. Jongdae responds to this by kissing back, his lips moving against Sehun’s, and his tongue brushes against the seam of Sehun's lips before pulling away again. 

“Let’s go home, Sehun,” Jongdae says as he takes hold of Sehun’s hand and rests his head against his shoulder as the two of them start their walk back to Jongdae’s apartment. Sehun smiles down at Jongdae, and Jongdae is all too happy to return that smile.

  
  
  


It’s easy packing up Jongdae’s apartment especially with Sehun helping every step of the way. The two of them make a promise to each other to come back to this city, as much as they can regarding it now as the city where they fell in love.

Back home, Jongdae and Sehun decide to make new changes to their pack’s way of life, allowing the youth to takes trips independently as a way to discover themselves and what they want to do, and once they do that the two of them notice an immediate change in their pack’s dynamic, people feeling more at ease, a new breath of life feeling their community. 

Of course, when Jongdae’s heat rolls around Sehun is more than happy to help, doing everything properly and making sure Jongdae knows that he is around forever. It’s not the most enjoyable experience for an omega but with Sehun there Jongdae knows it’s the most enjoyable one he can have. 

Once it’s finished Jongdae turns to look at Sehun in their bed,” So what do you think about kids?”

“Kids?,” Sehun sputters out, “Isn’t that too soon? I mean I’m not opposed to them but I feel like it’s a little too soon.”

“Oh I agree, but I wanted to make sure you wanted them, because you never know,” Jongdae trails off with a laugh. 

“Never know? Jongdae?,” Sehun says with a gasp before rolling over and sitting on Jongdae. “Please tell me you didn’t actually plan to get pregnant right now.”

“Of course I didn’t, I’m just teasing you!,” Jongdae says with a laugh before sitting up and pressing a kiss to Sehun’s lips.

They eventually do plan on having kids, and when the two of them do they realize it is possible to be even happier than they were before. They look down at their child and then each other before looking at their pack,” We did good didn’t we, Sehun?”

“We did.”

The pack celebrates yet another mating ceremony as the moonlight shines down on them and the rest of the pack. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! And this is my twitter @nunudaes 🥺 come talk to me about Jongdae


End file.
